justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Happy
"Happy" by Pharrell Williams is featured on Just Dance 2015, Just Dance Now, 舞力全开2015 and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The classic dancer is a man wearing a magenta coloured hat, a pair of light blue sunglasses, a yellow sweatshirt with a big black pair of eyes and mouth of a smiley on it, under that, a magenta shirt with its end shown underneath the sweatshirt, a pair of dark aqua pants which match his dark aqua coloured glove and lastly, a pair of magenta shoes. Sing Along All the dancers are male. 'Lead' *Black jacket and tie *Yellow glove *Black pants and shoes 'Backup' *Black hair *White vest and tie *Black pants *Black shoes Happyalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Happyalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Happyalt coach 3 big.png|P3 Backup Dancers The two males that appear in the background towards the start of the song are wearing boxes on their heads. They are blue and highly detailed. They are wearing jackets.They look similar to Video Killed the Radio Star. There are also two girls wearing pink jackets and have pineapples on their shirts. One of the girls hair is poofy and resembles the Ghostbusters sweat version. The other one looks similar to American Girl ''and ''Mr. Saxobeat, in style of hair. The panda makes a reappearance. However, he looks different this time. He is wearing a red/yellow headband, a radio around his neck, and red sneakers. The first backup dancer is Cain, as seen in the behind the scenes video. The second is Aurélie Sériné. The third is Alexis, and the fourth is Shirley. Then, on the left, Alexis appears again, and, on the right, Cain appears again. Background Classic The background consists of real life shots (akin to Gentleman) with some animated effects. The real life shots are mostly a school hallway, the underneath of a concrete bridge, and residential area and a pool. There are various backup dancers dancing along to the song (see above for background dancers). Sing Along The Sing Along background is the same as Starships’ Charleston Mode's background, aside from two microphones which have been planted for the dancers. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same. Classic All: Clap once with both of your hands while walking to the left. happyagm.png|All Gold Moves Happygold.gif|All Gold Moves in game Sing Along There are 3 Gold Moves for P1, and 2 Gold Moves for P2 '''in the Sing Along routine. '''Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1): Straighten your shirt. Gold Move 3 (All): P1 points to the sky and P2 and P3 push away. 'Gold Move 4 (P2/P3): '''Push away. Happy (Sing Alone) - Gold Move 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Happy (Sing Alone) - Gold Move 3.png|Gold Move 3 Happy (Sing Alone) - Gold Move 4.png|Gold Move 4 Community Remix ''Happy is the first song to have a Community Remix. The full remix was shown at the Ubisoft live stream. Just Dance sent about 15 people the full choreography for the people to send to Just Dance so that his/her part gets featured. The following are featured: * Carl_Natassia USA * JennySmilez Australia * MonoFreind6 UK * Party2Rock USA * Dancelicious77 USA * Melanie1988 Belgium * XXJohnXX USA * Hermanitas Mexico * ALEXANGEL96 USA * SHOWT1M3 Belgium * MAXPOWER999 Canada * HappyJENNY USA * FaTCaT France * BLUEBIRD606 USA * ALIC14 USA * ESTRELLITA Spain * Sammy3 Italy * JUSTROX USA * Mo Chocolate USA * 1MORERABBID Ubisoft Captions Happy ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: * Happy Pushes * Jump Of Joy Dance Quests ''Happy ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Ring Trivia * The background was used in the teaser trailer "#June9 - Just Dance". *This song was used for the official ''Just Dance 2015 trailer. *This was the first song to be confirmed for Just Dance 2015. *This is one of the several songs to have multiple dancers in the background not copying the main dancer. ** This might be a reference to the music video, where over 400 dancers dance to the song, one by one. *The song features heavy zooms and 3D views of the dancer. The other two songs in the series to have similar zooms are I Love It ''and ''You, Me, and the Beat. *The dancer reuses a move from P1 in American Boy. *The dancer is meant to look like Pharrell Williams. Also, a similar (or maybe the same) coach is in Blurred Lines, which is a song that's also partially made by Pharrell. *This is the third song by Pharrell Williams in the ''Just Dance'' series, the first and second were his features in Blurred Lines and Get Lucky. * The background for the Sing-Along is very similar to that of Starships (Charleston). *By a vote to see which new alternate gameplay would be unveiled, this song assumedly came second to I Love It (Guard Dance). * The background of the classic version has possibly the most animated effects in the whole series. * This song is shortened by 1 minute and 9 seconds. *In the Sing-Along routine, unlike other trios, the lead dancer is the left dancer, and the backup dancers are the middle and right ones. ** Happy ''is the only trio to do this. * On the PAL cover, the dancer's shirt is shinier than in the game. * The backup choir was inspired by some scenes in the music video. * Ubisoft used to tease a game before its confirmation by pictures being shadows of dancers, in which a link was added with them. Clicking the link would redirect to the official ''Just Dance game site. Every link had a marker; the link from the teasing picture of this song had this one: ?utm_campaign=dm_9Jun2014_jd2015_e3trackteasehappy; the end of this marker caused this song to be leaked. * The panda from C'mon ,Timber and I Gotta Feeling ''appears in the background. * Alexinho Mougelle, Aurélie Sériné, Shirley Henault and Cain Kitsais are the background dancers * The sing along is the third routine in which the lead dancer has more Gold Moves, the first being the on-stage mode of ''#thatPOWER, and the second being The Fox. It was then followed by Boys(Summertime Love). ** It's the second alternate mode that does this. * For some reason, the legs of one of the backup dancers who resembles Video Killed the Radio Star are not painted, unlike his arms. * One of the back-up dancers look like Oh No! * A sweater for Animal Crossing: New Leaf called Happy Shirt was inspired by this song; it is one of the many JD outfits made by Wesley Enriquez. * The track has a VIP consisting of Richy Jackson. In the VIP, Richy does mildly different moves than in the original routine. He even does the wrong ending pose. * Happy’s Community Remix is the only one that does not require internet connection. ** This is because it's built into the game's disc. * A few days prior to Just Dance 2015's release, the song was available on Just Dance Now for one week. It is the second song in the game series's history of appearing in Just Dance Now before launch, the first being Movement is Happiness. However, it got removed after that. It was re-added nearly 8 months later, on April 17th, 2015. ** This makes Happy ''the song with the second-longest time gap between its removal from ''Just Dance Now and its re-release, the first being American Girl. *This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * The dancer appeared in the beta icons of some cups in Dance Quest.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-xZ_dXkHGg&feature=youtu.be&t=34m57s Gallery Happy.jpg|''Happy'' Happy Sing.jpg|''Happy'' (Sing Along) happy_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover happyalt_cover.png|Sing Along cover happy_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 06-Happy.png|Just Dance 2015/Just Dance 2016/Just Dance Now 06-Happy(Sing Along Version).png|Sing Along avatar Happyjd2015.jpg Just dance 2015 2.jpg h.jpg Screenshot 54.png happybg1.jpg|Street background happybg2.jpg|Bridge background happybg3.jpg|Pool background happybg4.jpg|Choir background Screenshot 50.png Screenshot 53.png Happy (Sing Alone).png|Sing Along JD2015 art COACH HAPPY1 black e3 140609 4pm 1402149577.jpg JD2015 art COACH HAPPY2 black e3 140609 4pm 1402149578.jpg 220px-Happy_Coach.png|Coach extraction New versions.jpg|Second photo shows 'Happy Sing Along' version Pictogramme HAPPY.jpg|Teaser Pictogram Screen shot 2014-10-18 at 12.22.57 PM.png|Gameplay of Happy on Just Dance Now CmonCameo.jpg|The panda from C'mon can be seen. happy_800.jpg|Concept art Happymxmxmx.png|Behind the scenes Happy's VIP.jpg|Happy's VIP cc_imageUrl_1421917969.jpg|VIP Happy 170040.gif Happy Beta Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram Happypictos.png|Pictograms happy beta .png|Beta image of Happy (Background, pictogram from Good Feeling, player fonts, and star bar) wlqk-1.jpg|Happy on 舞力全开2015 dark horse happy contestant.png|A contestant from the Community Remix of Dark Horse in the same costume as Happy. gamersky_13origin_25_201591894921A.jpg|Another 舞力全开2015 picture 0XKHuKz.jpg|''Happy'' on Just Dance Unlimited images (6).jpg|Another BTS Picture Variant-1.jpg|The coach in the Ubisoft Forums header Videos Pharrell Williams - Happy Just Dance 2015 - Happy (Sing Along) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Just Dance 2015 - Happy (Community Remix) - 5* Stars Just_Dance_Now_(2015)_Pharrell_Williams%27s_Happy_4*_(FULL_GAMEPLAY) Happy - Pharell Williams (5 stars) Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation it:Happy Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Ralph Beaubrun Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Shirley Henault Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs in Trailers